Piggyback ride
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: When you’re cold, you feel extra warm when someone holds onto you. Axel x Roxas.


When you're cold, you feel extra warm when someone holds onto you. Axel x Roxas.

Disclaimers and warnings. I find them useless, since everybody knows the deal with them anyways. Lol. But in case you don't know, this is a boy on boy fic. So, if you don't like it, please turn back before it's too late! It'll also be nice if you could read and review. Lol. Oh yeah…it's also got quite a lot of swear words in it. You maybe you should turn back before your mind gets polluted by me. Lol.

* * *

He never liked the cold. In fact, he downright hated it. Hated the very essence of it. He loved summer, it was warm with the occasional sea salt ice creams and barbeques. In winter, his lack of body fat made him shiver right down to his very core. He could hear his teeth clattering away and he hugged himself in hopes of gaining more warmth. But he didn't have much to begin with, so it was a futile effort.

This is the season for celebration, spending time with family and/or friends and receiving presents. Lots and lots of presents and goodies.

Clad in his red and green clothes, he shivered down the streets to his friend's home. Normally, on cold days like this, he would stay at home. But since he didn't have a heater, he decided to go to the party. With so many people going, there was bound to be a lot of body heat going around. And hey, who could turn down a chance for free booze and presents too? Not him that's for sure.

His green earmuffs helped to keep his ears warm, his red scarf protected his almost frost-bitten neck, his green jumper above his red long sleeve shirt tried to keep in what little warmth he had, his red gloves rubbing furiously at his arms and hands and his green pants moving about feverishly due to his shaking knees. He was gonna wear his sports shoes, but the snow would sink in and make his red socks all wet and squishy. So he decided to wear his black boots instead. Thank the genius who made water proof footwear.

"Fuck. I hate winter. It's so fucking cold I could die of pneumonia." He swore angrily as he made his way through the snow covered pavements, the snow crunching away as he stepped over them.

He breathed onto his hands and rubbed them together to generate more warmth, it succeeded for a while but it soon grew cold again. He grumbled to himself as he continued walking, and grumbled even more when it started snowing again. "Fucking hell. Stop snowing!!" he shouted at the night sky, oblivious to his hatred towards its gift of joy. "I know it's fucking pretty but for fuck's sake. It's already fucking cold enough as it is." He swore again as he trudged along the snow increasing his speed slightly to get to his destination faster.

He turned the corner and saw a figure just outside a person's driveway, wearing clothes that were all white and blue. He squinted his eyes and was surprised to see it was a certain blond he knew from his school. "Hey Roxas!" he shouted, throwing a wave at him.

The blonds' head jolted to the direction of the noise and returned the wave. "Oh…Hey Axel." He greeted unenthusiastically.

"You sound down in the dumps. What's up?" he spoke as he walked up to the blond.

"It's nothing important." He reasoned as he stared at the snow building up at his feet.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a reason if you're so low on Christmas. Did you get kicked out or something?" he asked as he looked at the house behind Roxas.

"No, this isn't where I live." He kicked the snow gently, stuffing his glove covered hands into his pockets.

"Damn, that's a shame. I was gonna ask if I could go in. Coz it's so fucking cold out here." He sighed and he could see his breath. "So? What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere then?"

"Well…" he shrugged. "It's nothing really."

"Aw, come on." He nudged the blond. "You can tell me."

Although he was reluctant, he eventually surrendered due to the fact that the red head continuously nudged him to get an answer.

"It's just that..." He sighed, slapping away gently at Axel's hand to get him to stop the nudging. "You know. Since it's Christmas and all, I thought I could ask Namine if she wanted to hang out with me or something."

"Oh, but she rejected you, eh?" he watched the boy wince slightly.

"Yeah…" he sighed again, his breath visible.

"Well, no worries. You can always hang with me." He smiled as he nudged the boy once more.

"It's not that. I don't want to just hang out, I want to-" he blushed slightly. "I wanted to spend time with her."

"Ah well, you can always spend time with me then." He offered and gave the blond another nudge.

"Argh! You don't get it!" he shouted out furiously, turning his blond head to glare at Axel.

"Of course I do! You like her but she doesn't like you back. What's there not to get?!"

He shouted back and watched Roxas slump his shoulders as he looked the other direction.

"It doesn't matter now. Have a good Christmas." He spoke softly and started walking away but Axel grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, don't go yet." He apologized.

"Look, I'm tired and I just wanna go home and sleep for ten years."

Axel laughed but still kept his grip on the blond. "Ok, fine. You can do that after you come with me." He started dragging Roxas behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asked, almost tripping over as he was forcefully pulled along to a place he didn't really want to go.

"Demyx is having a Christmas party. I'm sure he doesn't mind if I bring you along." Axel spoke as he kept on pulling Roxas. "Ah dammit. I'm too tired and cold." He let go of the blonds' arm but he grabbed Roxas' legs and gave the blond a piggy back before he came to his senses and refused.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" he blushed as he held onto the red head's shoulders, afraid to fall down.

"I just told you." He spoke as he readjusted the position and started walking again with an extra weight on his back.

"Yeah, but you're gonna get even more tired if you're carrying me." He gripped onto Axel's shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. At least I'm not so cold anymore. You're actually pretty light too. Have you been eating much?"

"Yeah of course, but-" he was about to ask the red head to let him down for him to walk on his own but the red head shook his head.

"Roxas, Roxas. Chill..."

"Chill? Oh the irony…" he rolled his blue eyes.

"Ok, fine. Simmer." He laughed and continued walking towards Demyx's house. "At least this way, you won't be so tired, and I won't be so cold. Now do your job and keep me warm." He reprimanded jokingly.

"How am I supposed to keep you warm?" he cried out.

"I don't know. Keep your body close to mine or whatever." He failed to see the blush on the blonds' face as he kept walking.

Roxas' pink cheeks slowly grew to a rosy red as he became hesitant, but he eventually complied, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, who in turn made a contented sigh at the warmth surrounding him. "Ah, much better." In the distance he could see red and green Christmas lights. "Oh look! Demyx already put up the lights." He would've pointed at the house but he might end up dropping the blond.

"Cool. How many people are coming?" he asked as he stared at the brightly lit up house.

"Oh you know. Zexion, Luxord, the usual. Sora and Riku are gonna be there too. Xigbar is probably gonna end up spiking Sora's drink and make him dance all over the place and Riku would have to control him in some way." He laughed. "Can't wait to see that."

As they neared the house, they could hear the laughter of the people inside. The most obvious one belonged to Sora.

"Opps. Looks like his drink is already spiked." He turned into the driveway and walked up to the wreath covered door which was only half opened. Once he got to the door, he wiped his boots onto the door mat before he kicked the door opened the rest of the way. They were greeted by an overly excited brunet wearing a Santa hat and holding onto a cup of fruit punch and a tired looking Riku holding a bunch of serviettes.

"Look!" Sora's face was flushed red as he pointed at the new comers. "Kissy time!" he laughed uncontrollably as he spilled over a little bit of his fruit punch. Riku frowned slightly and bent over to clean up the spilled drink on the carpet.

"Huh?" Axel didn't understand as he took another step in but Sora pushed him back under the door, using only his one free arm.

"Nope, nope! You can't come in yet!" the brunet continued laughing.

"What the fuck? Why not?! It's fucking cold man!" he shouted and swore at the brunet.

"Look, look!" he pointed above where Roxas' head was and giggled at his brother's shocked face.

"Oh crap…" Roxas blushed even more as he looked up at the red and green abomination tradition of Christmas. "Who the hell put a mistletoe there?!"

"I did!! Isn't it brilliant?!" Sora raised his hand and continued laughing. "You gotta kiss now!"

Roxas glared at Sora and was about to shout out 'No!' but he felt Axel chuckle and was slowly lowered down to the ground. "Can't break a tradition now, right Roxas." He leaned down and came up to the blonds' flushed face.

"Er…" his blue eyes staring into Axel's green eyes hinted with glee.

Axel leaned in closer and let his lips get in contact with the blonds'. Roxas' lips were slightly chapped due to the cold but it was still warm. He slowly pulled away and smiled at Roxas. "Merry Christmas Rox." He ruffled the blond hair and turned away, staring at Sora whose mouth was wide open.

"Holy shit! You just kissed my brother!" he pointed at the red head laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I come in yet? It's fucking cold over here. Ok, maybe not so cold anymore." He swore and went into the house, taking off his scarf, gloves and earmuffs, and hanging it on the clothe-filled stand nearby.

Roxas continued to stand in the doorway, still surprised and sweating slightly. "Is it me, or is it really hot in here."

He heard Axel laugh and he turned to look up at him. "Nah, it's just you." Roxas blushed even more as the red head came closer. "Now get in before you freeze your cute little ass off." He pulled onto the blonds' hand to make him come inside. "I'm hungry, wanna go grab some grub?" he spoke as he pointed behind him towards the kitchen.

"O-ok, sure." The blond took off his scarf, earmuffs and gloves and threw them on the stand as well and followed the red head.

"So, Roxas. Still feeling tired?" he asked as he made his way through the crowd, occasionally waving and saying hi to his friends that greeted him.

"No, I'm good." He smiled. "Oh hey Axel."

"Sup."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

Aww….What's wrong with me? I'm making one shots of Axel and Roxas and ignoring my poor little 'Aye me hearties, yo ho!' fic. Poor baby…But no worries, I fully intend on finishing it. If I don't, then you can shot a cannon at me. Lol.

Review please! It'll be very much appreciated.


End file.
